Djin
The djinn are a race of powerful fire hawk demons, that live and refuge in volcanoes, volcanic temples or tombs, volcanic houses and other molten lava places, the demons of the djinn originally origin in the Volca realm, as in volca nothing but lava,volcanoes and temples of fire and doom. The djinn are very monstrous evil demons with powerful tectrokinetic powers. Djinn do not like coldness, specificly ice or water, and love heat or fire.The Djinn are quite possibly the strangest of magical creatures. Their bodies are formed from a living metal and their physiognomy is linked directly to the rhythyms of the volcano; when it is dormant they are at their weakest, and as it builds towards the violent eruption this is where the Djinn feel at their most enpowered. The djinn are also known as Volcano bird people" '''or the lost people. Djinn mainly feed off of their own volcanic thermo energy and molten energies, but they love the taste of guardian blood because it increases their abilities. djin 2.jpg|The djin can cause geothermal energies to commune in their spirit and as they release it emits. djin pic.jpg|Djin can absorb geothermal energies into their body from fire or heat sources and redirect it as a shape or beam type with concussive results PrimalDjinn.jpg|Ordinary djin demon Powers & Abilities: *Geothermal Manipulation:'' Can create and manipulate geothermal energies and volcan substances and use it to explode,blast, set on fire or heat objects. *''Geothermal Marksmanship:'' Can emit shapes of geothermal fire power from their eyes and mouth by absorbing fire source around them. *''Regeneration:'' Can heal in a matter of minutes. *''Bird Abilities:'' Can leap,jump, and almost glide like a bird. *Pyro Resistance: 'Can resist and not feel hurt from fire or flamable heats. *Energy Shielding:'' Can combine thermal energies with their jewlery to create domes of protective barrier. *Electrical Redirection/Absorbtion: 'Can absorb energies of electricity or fire into their jewlery and amulets. *Pyromancy:'' Can gaze into the visional energy with fire. Origins: Bird people is also the translation of Absaroka, the name of the Crow Nation in their own language.In mythology and fiction (usually fantasy and science fiction) bird people are a race of people who resemble, or who are evolved from, birds. This is a common motif in movies, TV, and video games. Sometimes, the bird people are a "lost race". Examples http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bird_people&action=edit&section=2 edit In mythology *The winged gods of Mesopotamian mythology: Anzu/Zu, Siris, Lammasu/Shedu *The gods Horus and Thoth of Ancient Egyptian religion, often depicted as humans with the heads of a falcon and an ibis, respectively. *The Garuda, eagle-god mount of Vishnu in Hindu mythology, was pluralized into a class of bird-like beings in Buddhist mythology *The Faravahar of Zoroastrianism *Lei Gong, a Chinese thunder god, often depicted as a Garuda-like bird man *Greek mythology: Nike (mythology), Boreas, Eros, the Gorgon sisters *The Sirens and Harpies, who are often represented as half-human half-bird,[1] in Greek mythology *The Tengu of Japanese folklore, monstrous forest and mountain dwelling humanoids often possessing the wings, claws and sometimes the beak of a bird. *The Swan maidens found in the folktales of various cultures *Tangata manu of Easter Island, often depicted as a Frigate bird/Human hybrid *On his 7th Voyage, Sinbad witnessed a race of winged humans in Indochina *The second people of the world in Southern Sierra Miwok mythology, as reported by Barrett[2] *Alkonost, Gamayun and Sirin in Russian mythology *Angels in Judeo Christian mythology are often portrayed as winged humans http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bird_people&action=edit&section=3 edit In fiction Examples of the bird-people motif in science fiction and fantasy fiction include: *Otis Adelbert Kline wrote a short story for Weird Tales titled "The Bird People". *The race of bird people led by Stratos in the Masters of the Universe cartoon series (and line of toys) *The bird people of Brontitall, led by The Wise Old Bird, in The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy are depicted by Douglas Adams as evolving from humans who are so sick of buying shoes that they become bird-like creatures and never set foot on the ground again (see Shoe Event Horizon). This is unusual, in that the motif involves bird-people evolving from humans, rather than from birds. *The race from which the character Hawk came in the television series Buck Rogers in the 25th Century — The race of bird people in Buck Rogers had been hunted to extinction by humans, with Hawk as its sole survivor. *The bird people featured in "Tarzan & the Bird People", episode 17 of Tarzan, Lord of the Jungle (a 1976 cartoon series) *The bird people (Hawk Men) ruled by Prince Vultan (Brian Blessed) in the comic strip, film serial and cult film Flash Gordon. *The Ryuujin in the anime Tenkuu no Escaflowne. While the ryuujin translate to dragon people, their wings are clearly feathered and the dragon of their name is likely symbolic. *The race of garuda in fantasy author China Miéville's world Bas-Lag as featured in Perdido Street Station. *In J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter series, a race of magical creatures called Veela appear as extraordinarily beautiful women, but turn into frightening birdlike creatures when angered. *The 1943 animated Superman short "The Underground World" has the Man of Steel and Lois Lane discovering a race of evil Falcon-men in caverns deep below the earth. *Aarakocra a race of bird-like humanoids in the Dungeons & Dragons fantasy role-playing game. *The Biata in the NERO International LARP game are a playable race of bird-like humanoids descended from gryphons. *The Japanese movie The Bird People of China features a remote village in China where people have the knowledge to fly like birds. *The Aven are a bird race from Otaria in the Magic: The Gathering novels and collectible card game. *The cartoon show Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series depicts the main characters as anthropomorphised ducks who play hockey and fight evil. *James Patterson's Maximum Ride novel series is based on a "flock" of six children whose human DNA has been grafted with avian DNA, giving them the power to fly and see like hawks. *In Gunnerkrigg Court, one chapter focuses on the character Kat befriending a boy who is gradually turning into a bird. *''Bird Human'', a Protoculture bio-mechanical mecha from the Japanese animated series Macross Zero. *The book Defect written by Will Weaver, shows the main character, David, sporting wings that he can retract and detract on his back, giving the impression that he is a bird or an "injured angel." *In the TV series Star Trek: Enterprise. One species of a race of aliens found in the Delphic Expanse called Xindi who evolved from birds; the Avians. *In the music video Can't be Tamed, Miley Cyrus plays a bird-person. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bird_people&action=edit&section=4 edit In comics *Howard the Duck hails from Duckworld, an alternate Earth where ducks evolved instead of apes. *Northwind (another DC hero) comes from the hidden city of Feithera, a lost nation of bird people. *Red Raven is the last of the Marvel Comics Bird-people. *Scrooge McDuck, uncle of Donald Duck, lives in Duckburg along with many anthropomorphized characters, mostly ducks and birds. *Starhaven, colonized in the 23rd century DC Comics Universe and homeworld of Dawnstar in the 31st century. *Thanagarians, the avian race of DC Comics heroes Hawkman and Hawkgirl. *Ermistad, friend of Tiresias in the un-edited comic The 7th Year by M. Hernandez and E. Espinosa *Swift, A fictional superheroine in the Wildstorm universe, member of superhero team known as The Authority http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bird_people&action=edit&section=5 edit In video games Examples of the bird-people motif in video games include: *Chozo from the Metroid franchise of games. *The Rito from the Zelda game The Wind Waker. *The Feather Folk from the Star Ocean series. *Kikinok from Jade Cocoon. *The Tengu from Guild Wars. *Windians from Breath of Fire. *Falco Lombardi, from the Star Fox series. *The Bird Laguz from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. *The Aracoix are a race of bird-people in the fantasy massively multiplayer online role-playing game Shadowbane. *The similarly named Arakkoa are the race of bird-like humanoids in the World of Warcraft fantasy role-playing game. *The Yagudo from the MMORPG Final Fantasy XI. *The Aegyl from Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. *The Gria from Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. *The Aviantese of the MMORPG RuneScape. *The Hawk Men from the Ogre Battle series. *The Buteos from Civilization II: Test of Time. *The Firekkans from Wing Commander. *The Winglies from Legend of Dragoon. *The Torinigen from Yume Nikki. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bird_people&action=edit&section=6 edit See also *Reptilian humanoid *Talking animal *Funny animal *Avians http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bird_people&action=edit&section=7 edit References #'^' S. A. Barrett (1919-03-27). "Myths of the Southern Sierra Miwok". University of California Publications in American Archeology and Ethnology 16(1): 1 – 28. http://www.yosemite.ca.us/history/myths_of_the_southern_sierra_miwok/. #'^' Bestia Mortale (1999). "Death Is In the Air: Egyptian Sirens Came to Ancient Greece to Ease Souls' Path to Persephone". Widdershins 5(5). http://www.widdershins.org/vol5iss5/02.htm. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bird_people&action=edit&section=8 edit Further reading *"About Hawk". Thom Christopher/Hawk fansite. http://home.planet.nl/~m.theune/tc-hawk/about_hawk.htm. Retrieved October 31, 2005. *"Hawk". TV Acres. http://www.tvacres.com/birds_hawks_hawk.htm. Retrieved October 31, 2005. discussion of Tomar-Re, a Green Lantern of a bird people, and the artwork for that character by Gil Kane http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bird_people&action=edit&section=9 edit External links *Cathy S. Mosley. ""The Princess of the Bird People" a retelling of "Manora, the Bird Woman," from Thailand". H-NILAS: Stories for the Seasons. http://www.h-net.org/~nilas/seasons/bpeople.html. Retrieved October 31, 2005. — This cites Toth, Marian Davis (1971). Tales From Thailand. Tokyo: Charles E. Tuttle. . *Zerah'el Dancing Grouse. "The Story of the Bird People". Free Cherokee. http://www.freecherokee.org/birds/birdpeople.htm. Retrieved October 31, 2005. — a story from a story teller of the Bird Clan of East Central Alabama that parallels the evolution of birds from dinosaurs Category:Magical Mythology